Victory Quest
by sidious618
Summary: A Clone Wars Story. RR please! A Jedi Knight is forced to go into battle after battle but evantually he will no longer be a Jedi anymore... Starts off as a light and humorous story but turns dark.
1. Rain

Victory Quest I: Rain  
  
Prologue  
  
Holonet News Update-7 Weeks After The Battle of Geonosis (TBoG)  
  
Palpatine addresses the Jedi  
Yesterday, at a ceremony in the Jedi Temple, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine announced that the Jedi are the best Protectors the Republic could have ever asked for in this time of great need. He then declared that all Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars would be placed in the Republic Archives.  
Later that day the Supreme Chancellor awarded General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker with medals for their bravery at several recent battles. CLICK HERE FOR FULL STORY  
  
No News on Dooku`s Whereabouts  
In a recent Senate meeting The Supreme Chancellor stated that Republic Intelligence is working very hard to locate the Separatist Leader Dooku. Unfortunately he also reported that Dooku could be on any of the main Separatist planets. CLICK HERE FOR FULL STORY  
  
Republic States That Separatists Are moving in on Ylesia  
In a news conference this morning General Cambini announced that Separatist forces have begun to invade Ylesia. He was able to provide no other information except that at the moment the Separatists forces have only begun their onslaught. CLICK HERE FOR FULL STORY  
  
Part 1: Assault In Orbit of Ylesia-7 weeks after TBoG  
  
"This is Red 5, I'm taking heavy damage by Droid Starfighters."  
"Understood, 5" piped in 6.  
Jedi Knight Rince Vunian looked over at Red 5 and replied, "Coming in to help you 5, leader out."  
The Jedi Starfighter Vunian was at the controls of dived down towards Red 5 at a rapid rate. Vunian brought his fighter slightly to the right and fired several shots at the Droid Fighter. The Green energy lasers grazed the fighter's right wing. The rather flat and brown fighter suddenly swung back around at Vunian, its wing ablaze, and opened fire. Vunian rolled to the right to avoid the sudden surprise attack and once again shot out.. The lasers completely missed the enemy starfighter. It flew up and opened fire on Vunian yet again. The lasers peppered Vunian`s shields but did not break through them. The Jedi Knight reacted to this quicker then the Droid had expected by charging at the fighter causing the Droid fighter to barrel roll to the right. With this distraction Rince Vunian had that extra second to align himself at an appropriate angle in which to fire at the ship. He pressed down hard on his fire button on his control stick. The lasers ripped the enemy craft apart.  
This constant dog fighting had begun once the Separatists had arrived above Ylesia. Rince Vunian and his squad had been sent up to hold back the fighters while it gave the General at the Republic base below time to breath and act. Vunian, who was Red Squadrons leader, immediately decided to take on the Starfighters first, then take care of the larger ships next. Unfortunately the Separatist landing craft were approaching Ylesia`s surface faster than was calculated.  
"We need to engage the landing craft immediately," he spoke into his comm. "2,3 and 6 you're with me. The rest of you take down those fighters and fast. Then come assist us." With that he pushed his control stick forward and dived down through Ylesia`s atmosphere. "Let's engage the Landing Craft closest to the base."  
All of the others gave an affirmative click to Vunian. They were ready.  
"Take out the crafts engines first," spoke Vunian. The landing craft had two wings on its top and had a rectangular shape to the rest of it. The ship was a light brown all over and had twin engines near the bottom aft. Vunian was already roaring towards them and opening fire at the rather large craft. In fact its size was many times greater than a Jedi Starfighter`s. Nevertheless it's shields did not hold out against the combined power of four starfighters. One of the engines blew apart sending debris all over. At this point the landing craft opened fire upon the starfighters. Vunian quickly barrel rolled to avoid the barrage of fire yet some of it still tested his shield strength. Luckily Vunian did not panic and his shields kept sturdy. Without a moments hesitation he locked onto one of the other engines with his missiles and let it loose. The missile did not miss. In a huge explosion the final engine was ripped off of the Separatist ship.  
"Nice job folks let's go to the next one!" As Vunian spoke the landing craft plummeted to the hazy ground of Ylesia. Yet the pilots paid little attention to that event which they knew was inevitable as the engines also held the thrusters to help keep the ship aloft. Without them the ship would plummet. And that it did.  
"This is Red 7 to red leader! We can't hold out these fighters. There are too many!!!!"  
"Break off!!!!," hollered Vunian.  
"Attempting to brea.....Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Red 7, do you copy? Red 8,5,4?"  
"None of them survived," moaned Red 2, a female Bothan.  
Vunian felt tears forming in his eyes. "Break off and head to the base Red Flight. We have no cover."  
With that Vunian once again dived towards the surface of Ylesia. He slowly began to pull up and head towards the makeshift Republic base. Inside of him he felt guilty. He knew those deaths were his fault. He should have realized it sooner that they couldn't hold out. Yet he was to tied up in his own attack to notice. A Jedi should not feel guilty because of the pass. Guilt helps nothing. Yet this old Jedi lesson did not help Vunian in the least. To take it off of his mind he contacted the base to report.  
"General Kenobi, this is General Vunian, come in."  
"I copy you," spoke the Jedi Knight.  
"Red Flight is returning. We have heavy casualties."  
  
Coruscant-Palpatine's Office  
  
General Cambini passed around Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office. The office walls were a blood red and a huge window was behind Palpatine's desk. Outside it revealed Coruscant and its huge cities. At the moment the the Chancellor sat there at the very moment, thinking over about what he had just been revealed.  
"Ylesia is a lost hope, then?," asked the Chancellor.  
The General nodded. He was an older man but not yet balding, a human whose looks always said "importance". "Our forces are being pushed back into the Republic base. Within a few hours Ylesia will fall."  
Palpatine rose and his long robes hit the floor. "Then order a full retreat. I will have no more loss of life."  
"Immediately, Chancellor."  
  
Ylesia  
  
Rince Vunian carefully landed his starfighter at the Republic port near the base. He hopped out and revealed himself as a young handsome male human with a ponytail that went just a little bit below his shoulders. His Jedi robes flew up in the wind as he jumped down. Rince jogged forward towards the base when he saw it explode in a huge ball of fire. Pieces of metal flew away from the base creating mass destruction near the outskirts of the base.  
Rince grabbed his comlink and tried to contact General Kenobi. "Kenobi, do you read?"  
"Yes. I survived the explosion easily. You know the tricks."  
"All to well, General. Should I get my folks to the Evac ships?"  
"At once. May the Force be With You."  
"And you, General."  
Rince looked back at the Jedi Knights that were with him. "All right, let's head to the Evac ships!" They didn't argue. They would be insane to, Vunian thought. We have no chances here.  
At that moment the ground in front of him exploded.  
  
Ord Mantell  
  
Jedi Knight Zair Dashin glanced around the downtrodden Cantina. Actually, it is rather "uptrodden" compared to the others, he thought. Zair was a Zabrak male, humanoid, with several blunt horns on top of his head. "Bartenddddddddder, "he managed to slur out. "Another Corrrrrrrrellian Allllle. And makkkke ittt faster damn it!!!!"  
The bartender gave him a weird look but got the drink anyhow. And he did it fast.  
Zair glanced around the room again. He was dressed in a smugglers outfit as a disguise for his undercover mission which was to seek out Separatist information on there new bases. One, which was rumored to be on Ord Mantell itself. The planet of Ord Mantell was beautiful in some areas and dirty in others. Unfortunately information was always in the dirty section.  
"Get up." Zair turned to look at the speaker. A female human stood behind him with a blaster pistol in hand.  
"Cannnnnnnnnnn I hhhelppp...p...p you," he managed.  
"Outside. NOW."  
Zair stood. "I don't think so." With that he removed his lightsaber and activated it. "Bad move assuming I was drunk, dear." With that he cut the blaster neatly in two and gave the woman a hard shove in the stomach. He picked her up and dragged her out onto the empty street just outside of the Cantina. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" The woman tried to struggle out of his grip and failed. "Who are you working for and how did they know who I was, huh? C'mon spill it."  
"Dooku. He is here. On Ord Mantell. I received an order to capture you and kill you only if necessary.. That is all."  
"Great. People like you make my job so enjoyable. I appreciate it. Oh, and give Dooku my regards, Tell him I'll call him up the next time I'm in the area." With that he let her go and he stood back up. Now that he knew that there was indeed a base here it was time to inform the Jedi Council of it. He walked causally down the streets to his ship waiting in Docking Bay 12. Zair glanced back and saw that the Bounty Hunter had left. No doubt she would leave the plant as soon as possible fearing the wrath of the Separatist leader Dooku. Zair shook his head in disgust. Some people...  
  
Ylesia  
  
Rince went flying forward and prepared himself for the hard landing. He curled up into a ball and rolled once he hit the ground.  
"A droid bomber," said one of the Jedi, "Red 2" from behind him. She hurried up next to him. "The others are all dead." A sick feeling grew in Vunian's stomach.  
"The Evac ships aren't far. Let's hurry!," he said as they both hurried off to the Escape Ships.  
  
Ord Mantell  
  
Jedi Master Yoda appeared in Zair Dashin's cockpit, via a hologram. The squat, green Jedi Master looked grim in response to Dashin's news that a Separatist base was on Ord Mantell.  
"Getting closer to the core they are," stated Yoda. "Dangerous this can be."  
"Without a doubt," replied Dashin. "I will infiltrate it if you like but I will need help."  
Master Yoda nodded. "This I can give you."  
  
It was with great amusement that Rince Vunian walked down the streets of Ord Mantell to meet Zair Dashin. He had paired up with Zair not more than a year or so ago to arrest several pirates that were raiding ships on the Outer Rim. To stay the least it was non stop fooling around on Zair's part. He had seen Zair quite often around the Jedi Temple after that mission. Zair was a definite example of a Jedi on the edge.  
Ahead of Vunian stood Zair waving his hands to get his (or some woman's) attention. Vunian ran up to him and greeted him with a "hello" and a broad smile.  
"Vunian!! How are you?, asked Zair loudly.  
"You know that I prefer be called "Rince"."  
"So Vunian it is!"  
Vunian just rolled his eyes in response. "So what are we up against?"  
"Well, to be quite truthful I don't really know. All that I know is that a Separatist base is here. Are mission is to infiltrate it and figure out the threat. Oh and aren't you supposed to be at Ylesia?"  
Vunian frowned. "Well the Separatists attacked Ylesia. We lost. After we evacuated I was informed that I should meet you here. Master Yoda didn't want us to attack yet. He felt that we should get information on surrounding info on other Separatist bases in the area. Once we obtain this info the Republic will attack."  
"Well I'm excited," replied Zair.  
Vunian just sighed.  
  
It was late in the evening when the two Jedi headed to their hotel rooms. Vunian and Dashin had tried to get information on the Separatist outpost during the course of the day. Unfortunately they had discovered nothing.  
Vunian sighed as he slid into bed later that night. "Well at least we know it is probably not around here."  
Zair nodded. "Without a doubt we have made some progress. I mean an entire outpost can't go unnoticed unless it is really small. In that case it may not be much of a threat. Besides who can lie to a face like mine, eh?"  
"I think your face would make them tell the truth but it wouldn't be from good looks. More like sheer terror. Poor folks."  
"Perhaps. Or maybe your just jealous."  
Vunian rolled his eyes. "Oh, bang on. Now head to bed."  
"No goodnight kiss?," he chuckled.  
"Errrr..."  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"Good. Now I must SLEEP!!!!!"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Thank you. We will start our search a little later in the morning than usually."  
"Why?"  
"For two reasons. Anyone with decent info will still be asleep and two, I'm tired."  
"That is not very Jedi like of you."  
"Many of my friends were murdered today. I am quite exhausted."  
"I'm quite sorry about that," Zair said truthfully.  
"Besides," continued Vunian, "who are you to talk about being like a Jedi?"  
Zair just laughed.  
"Indeed." And with that Vunian went to sleep.  
  
Ylesia  
  
Ezzan, a Dark Jedi Knight, surveyed the wreckage of the Republic base. He smiled. Sweet victory, he thought. With the amount of Jedi dead it would make his job much easier.  
"This is Ezzan to Defera, do you copy?" He paced back and forth waiting for her reply. His short dark hair blew in the wind but his harsh face showed no emotion whatsoever.  
"What is it, Ezzan?," Defera answered crisply.  
"I count ten Jedi dead. Unfortunately Vunian is not among them."  
"Did you really expect him to be. He is too good to die easily."  
"You'd be surprised at how many well trained Jedi meet a swift end."  
"I didn't say it wouldn't be swift," she retorted. "Just not...easy. Nevertheless Dooku will be happy at the progress we made. This is exactly what he wanted. We are set to dig, correct?"  
"Yes. Send down the machines." Ezzan clicked off the comlink and approached OHH-8, the commanding droid. OHH-8 was skinny looking and had a snouted face plate. Only the gold markings on him distinguished him from the other Battle Droids. "The diggers are under your command OHH-8. Be careful."  
"Yes, sir," his mechanical voice responded.  
Ezzan just nodded in response and hurried back to his transport.  
  
Part Two: Infiltration Ord Mantell  
  
Early the next morning(much to Vunian's dissatisfaction) the two Jedi headed out once again to seek out information. They visited each of the Cantinas near their hotel yet found out little to no information. Just vague rumors and the such. As they started to head out of the area though the information began to get a little more useful. At first just little things. Like "Yes, I am pretty sure there is a base in the Northern hemisphere, thought the government has denied it." Then later on: "I've seen strange things near Guhad City. Many strange things." This rumor they heard many times.  
"Take us to Guhad City, please," Zair asked the Taxi driver after they stood waiting for one for awhile.  
"That is a long ways from here, sir," said the Taxi Driver, a female Rodian. "I cannot take you that far. You will need to take the hover train."  
The two Jedi stayed on the hover train for about three hours and they then got off and found themselves in Guhad City.  
"I don't see the city," commented Zair. Nor was there much of a city to speak of. The "City" was rural and had large farms and mansions yet only a little of industry and business. About ten or so kilometers away loomed extraordinarily tall mountains. When the Jedi looked up at them the couldn't even see the tops.  
"Well, I rather like it," stated Zair.  
"As do I," replied Vunian. "Yet it doesn't seem as if the Separatists will be in the cities. It is likely we will have to head to the mountains."  
Zair nodded In agreement. "Fun, fun, fun hiking. Y'know this is were the adventure is. Straining our legs and such. It really doesn't get..."  
"Oh, do shut up."  
"By your command, my lord."  
Vunian nodded. "Just keep that up. I like that attitude."  
"Don't get used to it."  
"Oh here we go."  
"You started it."  
"Now really, SHUT UP!!!"  
There bickering continued as they walked down the streets to find a store where they could get hiking gear. The streets were empty of people and up ahead was a small little store that looked as if it could supply them with there needs. They then turned to approach the store. As they walked in they were still bickering.  
"Zair, there is no need for this! We are Jedi. We should be at peace."  
"Oh you know I'm only kidding," responded Zair. With that he walked up to the cashier. "Hello I'm wondering if you have any excellent hiking gear."  
The cashier, a female Gran, looked up and noticed Zair's lightsaber hanging from his belt. "Oh, your one of them. Why should I help you?"  
Zair smiled. "Because I have a lightsaber and can cut off your head. I would then proceed to march around town with it and scream "Bring out ya heads!" good enough for you?"  
The cashier mumbled a curse but brought them out the gear they requested. The two Jedi thanked the cashier and left.  
"You always handle things so well," chuckled Vunian to Zair as the two left.  
"Thanks!"  
  
Coruscant-Palpatine's Office  
  
It was nearing nightfall on Coruscant. Many of the cities skyscrapers had already turned on their lights. Most people were returning home. They did not include the Supreme Chancellor and his staff. They all sat in his red colored office in a briefing that would decide the course of actions that would decide what types of action would be taken over the next few days.  
"Another strike? That I can understand. But this attack that you are proposing could take out civilians," General Cambini was explaining to the Supreme Chancellor, himself. "I realize that you and the Senate want to strike back quickly but an attack on the factories on Garqi? The civilians of that planet are near the factories. Many of them can be harmed if we let an all out attack."  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine turned away from looking out the window, his face neutral yet Cambini knew that he had to have been frustrated at the losses that the Republic had been taken. But rash action helped nothing.  
Palpatine looked straight at the General. "Did innocent lives ever stop the Separatists before. Need I name the battles? General, we are not attacking Civilians. Some of them may get hurt but nevertheless that should not halt our progression into Separatist space."  
General Kit Fisto, a Jedi, unlike Cambini stood up his, green tentacles waving. "Sir," he began, "should we not concentrate on defense? If the Separatists launch another assault it may be difficult to fend them off if our forces are elsewhere. Besides, the factories on Garqi are not the only ones the Separatists had. It would not make a difference overall."  
"I disagree," replied the Chancellor. "it would show that we are not afraid to take the battle right to them."  
Cambini shot back up. "Garqi is not that close to Zeneb, the Separatists HQ. It would hurt them but not badly enough that it would change the course of the war, as General Fisto has already said."  
The Chancellor turned back to look out the window. "Nevertheless, give the order to attack Garqi."  
"What of the Civilians," asked Fisto, from his seat.  
"We are not going out of our way to hurt them, General yet some maybe hurt or killed anyhow. This is war after all."  
Cambini shook his head. "Sir, we can face heavy losses there and if..."  
"Give the order," interrupted Palpatine.  
"Sir, you have to understand that..."  
"Do it."  
"With all do..."  
"STAND DOWN, GENERAL!!! If I have to, I'll give the order myself. Is that understood, General Cambini?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Then give the order."  
"No, sir."  
"Get out of my office, Cambini!," yelled the Chancellor. "you are henceforth to report to General Fisto. There is no longer any need for you to come here. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ord Mantell  
  
The Jedi had been hiking up the mountain trail for several hours. The trail was often hard to navigate due to the immense amounts of plant life.  
Nevertheless the two Jedi continued there hike even if they were forced to make a long detour.  
"Y'know what is bothering me," asked Vunian as he walked.  
"You forgot to shave, again?!," Zair replied pretending to sound shocked.  
"What do you mean "again"?"  
"Never mind. So what is it?"  
"Well the shopkeeper back in the town. There seems to be hatred towards the Jedi or the Republic or both. It may be that the Separatists are sending false information around." Vunian sighed. "It never ends does it? These damn political ideas getting sent around. And then from politics to war. It makes so little sense. I see little hope that the Confederacy will be eager to join back up at the end of the war. Join up with the Republic that is."  
Zair kept silent as they continued to walk, pondering what Vunian had said. Finally he spoke. "There is more to this than we think. There has to be. Even the Council knows. Something big is happening, Vunian. Something VERY big."  
  
Ylesia The Following Day  
  
Ezzan stood before the holographic figure of Defera. She was transmitting from Zeneb, the capitol of the Separatists.  
Defera was, like Ezzan, a Jedi Padawan who had been turned to the dark side by Count Dooku either shortly before or after the before the Battle of Geonosis. Yet Defera was the more powerful of the two and Ezzan and Defera both knew it. She was, on top of that, a beautiful woman with long black hair. Her face always neutral unless she was extremely angry. She wore a black cape around her clothes which concealed her lightsaber.  
Ezzan wore an almost identical outfit and it made him look like he was gliding when he walked.  
"We have dug down twenty-five kilometers!," he was saying. "Does Dooku want us to go deeper still?"  
"Yes," replied Defera. "Another ten should be fine."  
Ezzan shook his head. "It will take a very long time to get down another ten kilometers. It gets harder to dig the farther we go down."  
Defera smiled. "But you can do it, can you not?"  
"Yes."  
"Excellent."  
  
Ord Mantell  
  
Rince Vunian reached the top of the mountains only a few seconds after Zair McDashin did.  
"Ha! Beat ya!," bragged Zair.  
"Yes you did. Your ego is quite bigger than mine. Congratulations."  
"I take this award with great honor and would like to say that it was all ME. No one else."  
"Oh, here we go."  
"What?"  
Vunian just ignored him and looked down the opposite side of the mountain that they had climbed up on. All that he could see was more green life. Nothing even remotely dangerous looking. Yet something still felt wrong.  
"Something is definitely wrong here," spoke Vunian. "Something dark is here Zair. Do you sense it too."  
"Yes. There is a disturbance in the Force. No doubt about that." Zair moved forward to look down. "Wait. A disturbance in the bushes. Right th..."  
Zair was cut off by a blaster bolt that flew towards them. Then the shooter revealed it self: a Super Battle Droid. It was tall, about the size of a human male. On each arm was a repeating blaster. The Droid was green unlike most of the Super Battle Droids which were usually blue. This one was green no doubt to camouflage itself. Nevertheless the Jedi reacted swiftly. The both ignited there green lightsabers, ready to deflect any bolts shot at them. As they ignited their blades they ran down towards the droid. It continued to fire rapidly at them as they approached. Both Jed easily deflected the bolts that were sent towards them. With Vunian's free hand he Force pushed the droid forward. The Droid landed on the ground with a thump and Vunian plunged his lightsaber right in the middle of it.  
"No doubt they know we are hear now," said Zair.  
"Let's move forward," replied Vunian, "and hopefully get them off our tracks. At the same time let us see if we can locate the Separatist Base." With that the two Jedi hurried forward.  
  
Jork Hinnk was quite drunk when his aide, a Gran like himself, came in.  
The aide, shocked at Jork's state ran over too him. Like most Gran Jork had three eyes protruding from his face and his skin was a brownish color. The aide shook Jork. "Sir, we are at Ord Mantell we are scheduled to meet with the Separatist leader here! It wouldn't look good if we were late!" The aide then gave Jork some water to drink. "Come sir we most hurry and go!" The aide grabbed Jork and began to help him up when Jork came out of his drunken stupor.  
"To the Separatist Base!," Jork declared. "But first, one more drink."  
"But, sir!!!"  
  
"A ship!," declared Zair. Over there."  
"Where," asked Vunian as they descended the mountain.  
"There!!"  
"Where is there?!"  
"There is over there!!!"  
Vunian put a hand to his head and sighed. "Point to it," he ordered. "And not vaguely." Zair complied. "Oh," responded Vunian. "That small craft down at the base of the mountain."  
"Well I don't see another," replied Zair.  
"That is it! From now on you can't talk!"  
"What if it is an emergency."  
"Only then." Vunian then began to jog down the mountain towards the craft. "Let's approach it from the back. I'm sure there is a back entrance. At least I'm pretty sure."  
Zair shook his head mockingly.  
"Oh be quiet, you," Vunian mocked back.  
  
A few minutes later the Jedi duo crawled behind the rather bland craft. Both Vunian and Zair ignited their lightsabers and sliced through the back of the ship.  
The two climbed throw the hole into a dimly lit room where two Gran stood.  
"Who are you?," asked one of the Gran.  
"A person with a lightsaber," responded Zair. "Now who are you?"  
The Gran laughed. "And why should I tell you?" Zair brought up his lightsaber and the Gran took two steps back. Vunian just smiled.  
"I'd talk," Vunian said after a moment of tense silence.  
The Gran finally spoke. "I am Jork Hinnk, a representative of the Gran colony of Uhj IV."  
"Why are you here?," asked Vunian.  
"To talk with the Separatist leader here about an alliance."  
Zair beamed. "Oh really? Perhaps, if you would just step into the bridge and activate your recording unit, we'll let you live."  
  
The Commander of the Separatist forces on Ord Mantell was Fugh Wirs, a rather heavy Munn. Like all Munn he had a thin face compared to humans yet heavy to his own race. His skin was a dirty brown and he had little hair to speak of. Fugh Wirs had been assigned to Command Ord Mantell after leading a successful assault on Woik II. Count Dooku thought him good enough a commander to be able to lead the forces hidden on Ord Mantell.  
Or at least that is what Fugh bragged. In fact Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists thought Fugh incompetent and that the only reason he succeeded at Woik II was due to overwhelming forces on the side of the Separatists. He then place Fugh on Ord Mantell as it was a job any military Commander could do. Then once the forces of Ord Mantell were needed Dooku would assign another commander.  
  
Yet there was something Fugh was good at: he was an excellent diplomat. Thus he had been asked to organize a treaty with the Gran from Uhj IV. Therefore when one of the guards stated that two men, one a human the other a Zabrak, were coming up, he was quite surprised. The Munn immediately started hollering that there was no report of any humans coming, just Gran and that this could be a breach of security. The guard then responded that the humans were the diplomats from Uhj IV as the Gran diplomats had become rather ill. They even had a recording to show that they were who they said they were. Fugh nodded to himself thinking he had done a fine job in a situation that had almost become a crisis.  
A few seconds later two men dressed in Gran robes stepped out of the turbolift that brought them up to Fugh's chambers. His chambers were rather large with a huge table in the middle for feasting and several rather comfortable looking sofas. Fugh proceeded to invite the two men to take a seat at the table.  
"A feast!," said the Zabrak in delight. "Oh, I'm so hungry, too! Thank you so much."  
  
Fugh cleared his throat to call attention to himself(which was not unusual). "So I gather that you would like to feast. Excellent. I will call for the food at once." With that he hurried over to the comlink and asked his butler to bring up the main course at once.  
"Nice place you have here," said the human.  
"The only thing nice here is the food," responded the Zabrak rudely. "The place certainly needs some decorating. So why are we her Foo?"  
"It's, Fugh," Fugh said.  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
"We are here so we don't alert ourselves to any Republic forces in the area. Once we are ready we can strike at some of the worlds closer to the core from here. The Republic would never suspect it. Hell, we can even hit Bimmiel from here. The Republic has a nice stronghold there." Fugh leaned closer to the two "diplomats". "Actually rumor has it that we plant strike at Bimmiel next!"  
The Zabrak shrugged. "Old news really. The Republic has figured that out for awhile now."  
"Oh."  
The human leaned forward. "But let's start bargaining."  
"But the food is just arriving," complained Fugh as the butler came in and placed the food down. "Must we start so soon?"  
"Yes."  
Fugh sighed. "If you insist. We, as in the Separatists, are willing to give you protection from the Republic by pacing several fortresses on your Colony world. But not only that, you will receive all that you need from us unlike what you got from the Republic. All your needs will be supplied to you."  
The Zabrak laughed. "What a load of..."  
The human cut him off with a glare and then returned his gaze back to Fugh. "And what is it that you want in return?"  
Fugh leaned back in his chair. "Loyalty. Some of your resources. Here is the exact agreement," he answered as he pushed several papers toward the human. The human then looked them over and pushed them back to Fugh.  
"No deal," said the human as he stood up. "Oh, and one more thing. You're under arrest." With that both of the Jedi stood and ignited their lightsabers.  
  
Coruscant-Palpatine's Office  
  
Master Yoda sat as he listened to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine speak about the planning of the defense of Bimmiel.  
"Where," the Chancellor was saying, "is Rince Vunian? I believe he could be of use to us. He is an excellent General. Unlike some Jedi Knights he knows how to Command."  
Master Yoda straightened. "Made to be Commanders, Jedi are not."  
The Chancellor nodded. "But may you call him back to Coruscant as soon as possible. In the mean time General Fisto will be on Bimmiel until Vunian arrives. Can you do that for me Master Yoda?"  
"No."  
"What? What do you mean?" Palpatine was quite surprised but managed not to show it.  
"On a more important mission he is."  
"But Bimmiel is more important."  
"Few live on Bimmiel. Evacuated they can be. The people of Ord Mantell, evacuated they cannot be."  
"Very well. But do not let him stay there longer than is necessary. We need him as soon as is possible."  
  
Ord Mantell  
  
Rince Vunian could tell that Fugh had believed their lies with no suspicion. It was a wonder that he was still in command. Yet this was not the time to examine the Confederacy's reasons for it's actions. Vunian went forward and lifted Fugh from his seat.  
"All right, Fugh, I need you to destroy this facility. Immediately. Then I need you to send out a false message to Zeneb saying that there was an overload in one of your larger war machines and that several chain reactions completely obliterated the entire facility. Then, of course I'm sure you will find the time to kiss up to them, I've no doubt of that. Unless of course you blow up this facility and come with us back to Coruscant and make it look like you were a traitor. Now before you decide just remember how much of a forgiving man Count Dooku is before you make your decision, all right?"  
Fugh looked like he was ready to vomit. He eventually managed to gather up the strength to nod his head and say, "I'll do as you say. But I will not return with you to Coruscant, I will stay here. None of you damn Force users we pull me away from my duty. Count Dooku will have his revenge on the people of Ord Mantell. Mark my words on that."  
Vunian smiled. "I doubt that." He turned to Zair. "Zair, issue a message to the Republic that we need a fleet to come to Ord Mantell to protect it from a Separatist attack. It doesn't have to be a big one. There are plenty of other Republic planets near here that can come and help push back the Separatists." He turned back to Fugh. "Now, go and issue the self destruct." Fugh nodded and entered in a few codes on his computers.  
"Done," he muttered.  
"Excellent," smiled Vunian. "Now let's wait for the boom."  
Zair, back from sending the message, slowly crept behind Fugh. "BOOM!," he screamed. Fugh jumped and Zair chuckled. Vunian just smiled and shook his head.  
A few seconds later the ground shook. "That was it," said Fugh in defeat. "Now please leave."  
Vunian smiled. "There is no escape. The Republic will be here soon. Oh, and if you don't transmit that message I can't promise you much hospitality when the Republic gets you."  
With that the two Jedi left.  
  
Part Three: Error Coruscant-Palpatine's Office-Night  
  
General Kit Fisto hurried into the Chancellors office, something he did not usually do. "Sir, I have urgent news."  
The Chancellor looked up. "What is it, General? A problem?"  
Fisto took a seat and began his story. "Only a few minutes ago we received a transmission from Ord Mantell. It was from Jedi Knights McDashin and Vunian. They informed us to send a fleet to Ord Mantell as they had destroyed the base there but fear that retribution might come swiftly from the Separatists."  
The Chancellor nodded. "Very well. Send two assault ships."  
"That is the problem, sir. Before the message reached us. A Separatist fleet intercepted it. They are at Ord Mantell already. The Separatists have blocked it." Fisto sighed. "If we send a fleet there we can face heavy loses. The Separatists can face those loses yet we can't."  
The Chancellor stood. "I see. Ord Mantell will receive no help I'm afraid. We cannot spare the resources. You may announce that to the public in the morning."  
  
Ord Mantell  
  
The Jedi had reached the city that evening and were prepared to head back to Coruscant when several things went wrong.  
"Oh, Sithspit!," yelled Vunian. Above the city loomed a huge Separatist space craft. It was donut shaped with a large Control Bridge in the middle forming a sphere. From the hangers on the craft., the Jedi could see Droid Starfighters depart the ship. "We gotta get out of here and fast. If they find us here no telling what they will do to Ord Mantell."  
"Vunian." Zair had stopped in the middle of the street. "It's too late."  
The lone Separatist craft was joined by many others like it. With those came landing crafts filled with droids ready to conquer Ord Mantell. Then came the Ion Cannons.  
Giant blue energy shot down from the sky and destroyed the nearby mountains so to destroy any hidden Republic station that was not discovered by the incompetent Fugh. Then the energy hit the Separatist base. No doubt to kill Fugh and the others in league with him due to their failure. The base exploded in a huge fireball that seemed to engulf the entire mountain.  
"By the Force," muttered Vunian. "They are destroying everything near here. They hope to kill us and in doing so killing thousands of innocents."  
Zair was to horrified to respond.  
"We have to turn ourselves in," said Vunian. "It is the only way to stop this massacre."  
"I agree," replied Zair. "Let's contact them from our ship." With that they hurried down the streets trying to get to their ships before the Ion blasts reached the city.  
  
"Separatist Command Ship, this is Jedi Knight Rince Vunian. Do you copy?" Rince leaned towards the comlink apprehensively. Giving himself up to the Separatists was quite nerve-racking. Yet his thoughts traveled elsewhere a second later.  
"Hello, Rince. What a pleasant, surprise," replied a female voice.  
"I know you. Who?"  
"I was once a Jedi. You know me as Padawan Durin. But know I am Dark Lady Defera of the Separatists."  
Zair stepped forward. "You are not transmitting from the Command Ship. You have a separate craft. Why are you landing it here? A little risky isn't it?"  
Vunian sighed. "You've never seen her fight."  
Defera laughed. "Once we got word that you were on Ord Mantell, I didn't waste a moment coming here. Now come greet me."  
  
Defera's shuttle settled down only a few seconds later but the Jedi were already there, waiting for her. The ramp on her shuttle slowly descended onto the circular platform which was seventy meters above ground with only a two meter high railing to prevent one from falling off.  
"We don't want to fight you Defera," spoke Vunian. "We are here to surrender." The two Jedi placed their sabers on the ground. Defera smiled.  
"I don't want you as my prisoners. I want you dead." With that she activated her double sided lightsaber. Both sides shone red energy blades. She twirled it and charged at the Jedi.  
Both Rince and Zair called upon the Force and their lightsabers came to them and they activated the blades. With no words they went into a defensive stance ready to take on Defera. Words were now useless. No words the two Jedi said could stop Defera.  
The three meet and both Jedi blocked her swing. As the blades hit a crackle filled the air. Rince jumped up and behind Defera but she swung one part of her blade behind her back to block his swings. There was no doubt that Defera was the one on the offensive. Rince tried to change this. He hit the ground rolling and swung at Defera's legs as Zair swung at her head. Defera easily placed her blade in a position to block both strikes.  
Soon the three were nearing the edge of the platform and Defera was still on the offensive. Rince swung at her head from above yet she easily blocked the attack. Then it began to rain. The rain caused the lightsabers to crackle even more yet the Jedi and Defera did not seem to notice. The fighting did not slow in the least bit. Both Zair and Rince had their backs to the railings as Defera kept pushing them forward. Her attacks were swift and powerful. The Jedi blocked all of her attacks yet were not able to slash at her.  
With a jump and a kick she sent Zair flying into the rail. Yet Zair hopped back up and regained his position. He slashed at her legs and caught her off balance. The Dark Jedi had to jump back and she suddenly found herself on the defensive. Then the rain came down harder. Soon visibility was terrible but yet again the Jedi and the Dark Jedi were not affected. The battle still raged on. A constant blocking and parrying as they crossed to the other side of the platform. Rince and Zair continued to push Defera farther back. Rince slid onto the ground and chopped at her legs. She blocked the attack, but only barely. A worried expression crossed her face, for only a moment. She was beginning to lose. She had to do something.  
But Rince did something first. He launched himself at her and kicked her to the ground. As she feel she Force pushed him back and he stumbled. Defera quickly regained her balance but Zair kicked her in the face and she smashed into the railing. Zair ran forward but she kicked him and he went flying over the railing.  
He grabbed onto part of it and jumped back onto the other side. Rince and her were already sparing when he regained his balance.  
Rince feinted to the left and then slashed at Defera from the right. She quickly blocked but he was already attacking again. The lightsabers hit each other again and again in a beautiful display of green and red.  
  
Suddenly Defera smiled and began to laugh. "You cannot win. Not with so may others on my side." At that moment she put all of her strength into a slash that pushed Vunian to the ground. She smiled again and then slashed at him. He rolled but not before the blade sliced into his arm and blood poured out. Defera laughed yet again.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Storm

Victory Quest II: Storm  
  
Part One: Council Place: Zeneb, the Separatist Capitol 7 1/2 weeks after TBoG  
  
Count Dooku strode into the meeting chamber, his black cloak flowing behind him. He was a man nearing a hundred but didn't look it. His face was long and his beard was white. In front of him stood the leaders of the Separatists. Dooku sat down in a chair at the head of the table.  
"Welcome to Zeneb, my friends. This is the capitol of the Confederacy!" Dooku smiled. "I have good news. Our forces have swept through the Republic base on Ylesia. A victory as I promised you," he said in his elegant and reassuring voice. "Soon enough the Republic will realize that they are in over there heads."  
Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, a green Neimoidian with large red eyes, objected. "The Republic forces are strong enough to take us down soon! I for one sincerely doubt that we will be able to hold our own, let alone force the Republic to surrender."  
Dooku leaned forward. "You worry to much, Viceroy."  
"I concur with the Viceroy," spoke Shu Mai a small narrow headed alien who was the leader of the Commerce Guild. "There are times when I wonder if I was conned into this. Would that be so, Lord Dooku?"  
Dooku stood. "This is outrageous! We are on the edge of victory. In a matter of months the Republic will be brought down to their knees and we can have what we want: a galaxy free of Republic corruption. Even now members of the Senate wonder what to do. In due time more will join us. In every victory by us, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine loses more power."  
Shu Mai shook her head. "That is not so. The Chancellor is very well liked by citizens of the Republic. He is, in their minds at least, a strong leader."  
Dooku sat back down. He always hated the way Shu Mai never trusted his word. "Perhaps you are right. But I think that we can eliminate that problem soon enough. As I said before, the Jedi will be brought down in only a matter of time. And with that the Republic will fall soon after."  
"But how?," inquired Shu Mai.  
Dooku just smiled.  
  
Ord Mantell  
  
Rince Vunian's arm hurt and looking at the blood coming from it didn't make matters any better. Yet he knew that he had to get himself together.  
Defera slashed out at him again as Vunian called upon the Force and jumped backwards as he called his light saber to his left hand. The blade felt odd there but he knew that his right hand was in no condition to hold it.  
Not far from him he could see Zair charging forward.  
Defera turned and slashed out at the Zabrak, Zair McDashin. The Zabrak blocked the swing, his green lightsaber shining and sparkling as the rain hit it.  
The battle had been going on for only a few minutes on top of a landing platform yet in those two minutes the skies of Ord Mantell went from cloudy to stormy. Nevertheless the three opponents did not notice.  
Vunian ran at Defera's back but she blocked his swing with the right end of her blade and then swung at Zair with the left. Zair hopped back and Defera fell forward. Zair brought his knee up into her face and she stumbled backwards.  
Vunian noticed something odd. A soft hum. He glanced up and saw that another transport was arriving. No doubt filled with droids to help Defera. "Zair! We have to take her ship," shouted Vunian. With Defera regaining her composure the two Jedi had a moment to take her ship. They jumped up onto the ramp and closed up the doors.  
Vunian sank to the floor as he nursed his wounds. "I'm going to find some Bacta to heal this wound. See if you can pilot us out of here."  
Zair grinned. "No problem." He hurried into the cockpit and engaged his thrusters. The shuttle took of, leaving Defera behind.  
"I was actually a little nervous back there," Zair said to Vunian as the wounded Jedi came into the cockpit. On his hurt arm a Bacta patch was attached. "How's that working?"  
Vunian nodded. "It's fine. I'll meditate later on but I wanted to make sure everything was all right."  
Zair pointed out of the cockpit window. "Well as you can see we are in hyperspace. So go get some rest."  
Vunian stood and headed out. "Thanks for helping me out back there. I'd give you a hug but with the arm and all..."  
Zair frowned mockingly. "Well I guess a couple of drinks later on will have to do."  
  
8 weeks after TBoG Coruscant- The Jedi Temple  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before the Jedi Council. Only a few minutes ago he was called to come to them to discuss an urgent matter. An hour ago the Jedi Council had received a message from the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. His agents had found a safe passage for a single Jedi Knight to infiltrate the Confederacy homeworld of Zeneb. On Zeneb were many of the Confederacy's Droid factories. All of which were to be destroyed by the single Jedi Knight that was to enter the capitol. It was Obi-Wan's lucky day.  
The human Jedi Master, Mace Windu outlined the plan for him. "You are going to go in as an aide to Senator Hyit. Hyit is planning to defect to the Confederacy but once we learned of this we decided that this may work to our advantage. The Republic has apprehended Hyit's current aide and you are going to be the replacement. As far as Hyit knows his aide was arrested for smuggling spice. Count Dooku has invited Hyit to Zeneb to discuss arrangements on how Hyit and his people are going to join the Confederacy. While this is happening we want you to sabotage the Droid Factories."  
Obi-Wan stroked his orange beard and looked out of the windows that lined the circular chamber. Outside hundreds of airspeeders flew around through the cities of Coruscant. Some of the Skyscrapers were thousands of feet tall yet when one looked out of the windows from the Council chambers most of the buildings looked smaller. Yet at this time they looked beautiful as night fell and the buildings lit up.  
"How am I to destroy or sabotage the factories?," Obi-Wan asked. Master Yoda chuckled in response and Mace leaned back in his chair.  
"That is up to you Master Kenobi."  
  
Zeneb  
  
Right. Left. Right. Left. The two droids that accompanied Count Dooku walked in perfect harmony together. They were tall and skeletal. They were the Confederacy's Battle Droids. Count Dooku had them assigned to him as guards only to look as if he needed protection. There was no doubt in the old man's mind that he could take care of himself.  
He harbored no fears as he walked into the Council of the Confederacy's Hall.  
"Hello, my friends," Dooku spoke as he walked into the room. "I've just received conformation that Dantooine is ours. We only have Bimmiel left to secure and then we will have a firm grip on this section of the galaxy."  
Shu Mai stood. "Well it is about time! My forces are getting massacred on Tobis Prime!!!"  
Dooku grinned as he sat down at the chair at the head of the table. "If you recall, Shu Mai, I told you that Tobis Prime would not fall."  
"And I said it would if I had the whole of the Confederacy's forces behind me," Shu Mai retorted. "You refused."  
"It is not important that Tobis Prime fall. But I'm sure you are well aware of that Shu Mai. Perhaps because of an enemy of yours calls Tobis Prime his homeworld. Perhaps that swayed your...plans." Dooku let that sink in before he continued. "Now Viceroy Gunray, what news do you have for us of the assault on Bimmiel."  
The nervous and bumbling Neimoidian, Nute Gunray, stood. "Our forces are well prepared for the assault. Our advantage is our overwhelming numbers. I believe..." He was cut off by Dooku who waved his hand.  
"Overwhelming numbers are good, Viceroy, but I propose something else. The Republic has Bimmiel under its control for two reasons. One: They want a foothold in our space. Bimmiel supplies this as it is close to here. Two: There is a vast amount of ore on Bimmiel. The Republic is using this to benefit it's war funds. But we can use this to our advantage. The ore is flammable. Therefore the Republic has it under heavy guard along with there mining tunnels. But I have a few agents who can change this." He turned to San Hill. "What of our money supplies?"  
The leader of the supposedly "neutral" Banking Clan leaned forward. "With Aargau's resources under heavy suspicion it has been difficult to get many resources. But I've managed to gather a few." San Hill grinned nastily.  
Dooku nodded. "And what of our friends from The Coporate Alliance?"  
Passel Argente raised his green head. "Unfortunately I haven't been able to acquire what we need. But with a few more weeks we will be back on track."  
"I hope so," put in Shu Mai. "We need everything we can get."  
"I realize that," replied Argente coolly. "But not all of us have your resources at hand. Your resources that you cheated for, that is."  
Shu Mai raised an eyebrow. "I find your hypocrisy amusing."  
"That is enough," stated Dooku. "I will hear no more of this bickering. With the Battle of Bimmiel approaching we will need those resources, though. Although I trust in Passel Argente." He stood. "That will be all unless any of you have something to add."  
Nute Gunray raised his hand. "And what of these agents?"  
"They do not concern you."  
  
Shuttle Craft-In route to Coruscant  
  
Zair McDashin leaned back in the cockpit seat humming to himself quite loudly.  
"Shut up, up there!" Vunian hollered.  
"But it's a good tune. Written by...oh what's his face. Y'know."  
"DON'T know. DON'T care. I'm trying to rest."  
Zair smirked. "Oh yes. You hurt yourself." He sighed. "We can't take you anywhere. Hehe...What the Heck? Get up here!!"  
Vunian jogged into the room. "What?" Then he saw it. Hundreds of Republic ships were in orbit around Coruscant. "Jeez, we must be planning for a big push."  
Zair nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't be surprised. I've been expecting one."  
  
Part Two: Rehabilitation Bimmiel-Republic HQ  
  
Kit Fisto looked over the gray mountains of the planet Bimmiel. With Master Vunian still on a mission General Fisto was in charge of Bimmiel. Normally the Clone Commander 11-V-67 would be in command yet the Republic knew that Bimmiel was going to be under threat by Confederacy Forces soon. Fisto had made sure that Bimmiel was secured in every possible way. All of the mountains had several hundred Clone Troopers in each. Near the base dozens of AT-ST vehicles patrolled the area ready to lash out.  
Yet Kit Fisto still knew something was wrong.  
  
He had entered the mountain easily enough. Count Dooku's maps of the area and it's guards were perfect. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
"11-V-67," called Fisto. "Something's wrong I can sense a disturbance through the Force."  
  
He saw the Clone Troopers coming down at him and he activated his lightsaber. "Sorry but I have no time to dawdle with you."  
  
Fisto leaned back against the wall as the Clone Commander spoke. "We are receiving no reports of any disturbances, sir. Are you sure that something is wrong?"  
  
He saw them not far behind but he knew that the Clone Troopers would be dead in a matter of moments.  
  
The Commander straightened. "Sir, we've lost contact with some of the mining squads."  
Fisto felt it. The ground shook. He looked out the window only to see a hellish mass of land.  
"By the Force," muttered Fisto. "Someone get me a communication with General Cambini."  
  
Coruscant  
  
General Cambini was awoken when his doorbell rang. "Hello?"  
"Captain Vernoff," came a female voice.  
"The General put on his robe. "Come in."  
"We have news, sir. I just..."  
Cambini sighed. "Bimmiel."  
Vernoff nodded, her braided hair bouncing. "The casualties are in the hundreds. A bomb went off and we have no clue how."  
Cambini took a seat. "What does General Fisto need?"  
"You."  
  
Rince Vunian was in pain. The Medical Droid had informed him that the Bacta on the ship had a virus in it. Defera had apparently covered everything. The virus would bring a normal man to his knees but Vunian had the use of the Force and he was able to kill the virus within a day. It still hurt though. The new Bacta was helping but not enough.  
"How are ya?" asked Zair from the chair he sat in.  
"Just peachy," replied Vunian from the bed. "I can't believe that woman poisoned the Bacta. That witch."  
Zair leaned forward. "You knew her though. How?"  
Vunian could never forget.  
Vunian was almost in the clear to get to hyperspace but the Separatist craft was gaining. He turned hard starboard and instructed Gyan to do the same. Gyan was not far behind him yet the Separatist craft could hit Gyan before they could get the Jedi Knight. Laser fire ripped through space at the two Jedi. Vunian barrel rolled and prepared to jump to hyperspace. Then he saw Gyan break off and attack. In a few seconds him and his ship were ripped apart.  
"When I was instructing several Padawan Learners on Namar there were two Students who betrayed me: Ezzan and Durin. But Durin changed her name to Defera I guess. Her and Ezzan were turned to the Dark Side by Dooku. Me and Gyan, the other Padawan made a getaway. But Defera and Ezzan killed Gyan in his craft before we escaped. Gyan was an excellent student. Kind and friendly."  
Zair smiled. "Kinda like me."  
"Not at all." Vunian returned a smile. "Anyhow she's an excellent duelist. And she did take us by surprise, though. I expect we will meet again before long."  
Zair frowned and leaned back. "And what of Ezzan?"  
Ezzan shrugged. "Stupid Jedi. Insane? No. I have chosen the right path. The one where I can use my full talent!" Vunian shook his head. "You're wrong. I'm sorry" With that Vunian sliced forward to knock Ezzan`s lightsaber away but Ezzan was to fast. He rolled to the side and sliced at Vunian`s thigh. Vunian twisted his saber around and easily blocked the attack. Ezzan stumbled back and Vunian took this chance to attack.  
"Ezzan escaped before I could capture him."  
Ezzan snorted. It was the distraction Vunian had been waiting for. He jumped up and sliced through the traitor`s lightsaber hilt. Ezzan jumped back and ran. Vunian wanted to chase him down but he knew Gyan was running into trouble. Ezzan had known this too and had used this fact to escape without hassle once he began to lose.  
"I would guess Ezzan is still out there. We may run into him, too."  
Zair stood and patted Vunian on the shoulder. "Get better my friend. May the Force be with you."  
"And you, my friend."  
Vunian rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes.  
She smiled again and then slashed at him. He rolled but not before the blade sliced into his arm and blood poured out. Defera laughed yet again.  
"Ah!" He shook his head. This is not happening now, he told himself. This is over. He closed his eyes and slept.  
  
The Jedi Council met late that night. Master Yoda sat in the middle, Mace Windu to his left and Ki-Adi Mundi to his right. In the center of the room was a holographic image of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine via the Holonet.  
"What has happened on Bimmiel?" asked Palpatine.  
Mace Windu frowned. "Master Fisto has reported that about five hundred Clone Troopers were lost in a chain reaction of explosions in the mines. He and the rest of the Council, as well as I, believe that the Separatists are planning for an assault on Bimmiel within the week. Perhaps by tomorrow night the battle will have begun."  
Palpatine looked surprised. "I didn't think that would attack so soon after the Battle of Ylesia. But I suppose that was foolish of me. Oh, how is Rince Vunian?"  
Master Yoda smiled. "Doing well he is. A full recover is certain we feel, mmmmm."  
"But he will never be ready in time for Bimmiel. Yet I need Kit Fisto elsewhere. Oh, well. How about his partner, Zair McDashin? Is he well?"  
Master Yoda nodded. "Fine he is."  
Palpatine smiled. "Quite excellent. I feared we were to lose yet another of our esteemed Jedi. Nevertheless we have many problems otherwise. Kit Fisto has just arrived at Bimmiel. Only a few days before the attack, correct? He said of a problem at our cloning facilities on Kamino."  
"The problem has been eliminated," replied Mace Windu. "It was a virus to which him and Aayla Secura found a cure for."  
The Supreme Chancellor nodded. "I never had time to discuss it with him, with the Battle of Ylesia and such. I am glad to hear that all is well. But no doubt another attack is imminent. Once Master Kenobi returns I shall post him there along with his Padawan Learner."  
"Excellent," replied Mace Windu.  
  
Zeneb  
  
Everything had gone according to plan. Master Kenobi was inside the Separatist vase posing as an aide to the Senator.  
Now night had fallen and he was in his room gathering his lightsaber and several explosives. The Droid Factories, he learned were easy enough to locate as one could hear them. Yet something still seemed wrong. It was all too easy.  
He stepped out into the dark corridor and silently walked down to the elevator. Once inside he went as far down as it could go, but being an elevator opened to everyone it did not go down to the Droid Factories. The doors opened to reveal a dark Lobby. The Jedi Knight stepped forwards and proceeded down another corridor.  
Obi-Wan could tell something was definitely wrong. But then again he was on an enemy planet.  
Down several flights of stairs and another elevator he found himself faced with an obstacle: a coded door. He stepped forward and took out his decoder and attached it onto the lock. No doubt this would take awhile, he thought to himself.  
It didn't.  
Obi-Wan stepped inside and activated his lightsaber, ready for any Droids that were guarding the area. There were none. He crept forward. The main control panel wasn't far.  
And then the room exploded.  
The room was a fake. Several Super Battle Droids came out of a back door and started firing at Obi-Wan who had been thrown across the room. He shot up and deflected a few shots back at one of the Droids with his glowing blue lightsaber.  
It directly hit one of the Droids and the Droids dropped to the ground in a mess of circuits.  
Two more were left.  
Obi-Wan jumped up and sliced one of the droids in half as he came back down. Then he swung to the left and sliced the Droid's head clean off.  
No doubt more are coming, he thought. I gotta get out of here.  
  
Coruscant-The Jedi Temple  
  
Rince Vunian sat before Jedi Master Mace Windu in the room of a thousand fountains.  
"That moment has been in my dreams since I returned. I've meditated and tried calming techniques but I still have the nightmares." Tears formed in Rince's eyes. "And it wasn't just some Dark Jedi. It was Durin. Or Defera. Some one I trusted sliced open my arm."  
Master Windu had listened in silence and finally spoke. "It is quite normal that you are depressed and, perhaps, even feeling responsible. It is not your fault, Master Vunian. Your depression will pass with time. It may not seem as if it will at the moment but it will be. The Force is with you Master Vunian. It will help you through this if you let it."  
"Indeed it will." Master Shaak Ti placed her red hand onto Vunian's shoulder. "I have lost many things in my time, my friend. One of them my Apprentice. I too felt responsible. But soon enough I learned that there was nothing I could have done." Shaak Ti was a tall alien with several tentacles coming from her head and ending at half way down her back. Her face was red and always carried a happy expression.  
Vunian nodded. "Yeah. But you caught your Apprentice's killer. That witch, Defera, is still out there."  
Both of the Jedi nodded. "But there is nothing you can do," replied Windu. "I'm sure her sudden appearance put you off guard. It would have done the same to me.  
Vunian nodded and stood. "Thank you. Both of you. I'm gonna head back to my room."  
He walked down the stairs and back into the corridors. If I ever find her, he thought, I'll kill her. No matter what the cost.  
"Don't be stupid and vow vengeance," spoke Zair who was leaning against the wall waiting for Vunian. "I can sense what you're thinking. You are literally shouting it."  
Vunian twirled to face Zair. "And what would you know?! She didn't slice your arm open!"  
"No. But she sliced yours open. And that is reason enough for me to want to kill her."  
Vunian sighed. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'd feel the same way if I were you. And I know you would say what I just did to me."  
Vunian frowned. "I still don't think you understand. I knew her. Not well but still. She sliced my arm open. I can remember seeing the blood pour out."  
He rolled but not before the blade sliced into his arm and blood poured out.  
Zair stepped forward. "What color was the blood?"  
He rolled but not before the blade sliced into his arm and blood poured out.  
"Red."  
"And what happened in your mind as this happened?"  
Rince Vunian's arm hurt and looking at the blood coming from it didn't make matters any better. Yet he knew that he had to get himself together.  
"I tried to get myself together. To face her."  
"And then?"  
He rolled but not before the blade sliced into his arm and blood poured out.  
"Zair you were there. You know what happened after that."  
"Tell me."  
He rolled but not before the blade sliced into his arm and blood poured out.  
"It's kinda foggy."  
"What color was the blood?"  
He rolled but not before the blade sliced into his arm and blood poured out.  
"Um...red."  
"What color?"  
"My arm!!" Vunian was shouting. "It's bleeding!"  
"WHAT COLOR WAS THE BLOOD."  
"RED!!! Damn it! It was red!"  
Then he realized it. "The blood was not red."  
"No."  
"Lightsabers don't cause bleeding for a few seconds yet I saw it as she cut into my arm."  
"The shock. You saw what you expected to see. Your death by your failure."  
Tears were flowing down his face. "I should have known. When I tested her."  
"Tell me the whole story."  
"After the Battle the of Geonosis several Apprentices had no masters. I was instructed to test three of them to see if they were ready to become full Jedi Knights. Two of the three, Ezzan and Defera, were in fact on Dooku's side. I suppose he spoke with them after Geonosis. They killed the other Padawan Learner, Gyan."  
"And you think you should have sensed it?"  
"The betrayal? Yes."  
"The Jedi Council didn't so why would you?"  
Vunian finally smiled. "You should be a therapist."  
Zair grinned. "Well... y'know."  
  
General Ayer Cambini rang the doorbell and a few seconds later it opened to reveal Rince Vunian.  
"Ayer! It's great to see you." He uncharacteristically hugged him. "How long has it been?"  
Ayer smiled. "How are you feeling? I heard about the arm."  
"Much better. Thanks. How about you? I heard you were kicked out of Palpatine's office. Never did like that guy too much."  
Cambini frowned. "It's a long story."  
"I have the time. It'll be awhile before this arm heals."  
  
Part Three: Outbreak Zeneb  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was opening the door to the Senator's shuttle when he noticed the machinery.  
At first he thought it was connected to the wall but he realized it wasn't after a few seconds. The machines looked as if they would be used for digging. I'll have to remember to mention this to the Council. With that he took off.  
  
Bimmiel  
  
The ARC Clone Trooper, A-15, hit the ground and rolled. His white armor, which covered him completely, was stained with brown dirt. Only a minute ago he and the rest of his squad had been patrolling near the perimeter of General Fisto's base when they came under fire by Separatist Super Battle Droids.  
A-15 had already tried to contact the Republic base but the communications were jammed. "Find cover and return fire," he yelled out to his squad. He rolled again and stopped behind a small boulder near the bas of a mountain. The mountains surrounded the Republic base on one side and that was the side that General Fisto figured a Separatist attack group would sneak in from. He was right.  
A-15 jumped up and opened fire, blue bolts shooting from his blaster rifle. He hit one droid right in the chest and it fell to the ground in a mess of bolts. A-15 was forced to duck down again when two droids began to fire right at him. The ARC trooper ran from his hiding spot and strafed to the left firing. Another droid went down but not before a bolt hit him in the shoulder. His armor protected him yet he knew it wouldn't hold out forever.  
He headed back towards the Republic base and signaled his men to do the same.  
Another droid came at him and shot red bolts at him. The bolts didn't breach his armor but it shoved him down. Aiming at a boulder he fired. The boulder shattered and pieces of rock flew everywhere, confusing the droids. A-15 continued his retreat.  
He was farther away from the Separatists comm jamming devices, which were probably hidden in the mountains, to contact General Fisto.  
"We're under heavy fire by droids!"  
Fisto's voice crackled over. "Get out of there. We can't send anymore troops. A Separatist fleet is in orbit around the plane!"  
"I copy." He shut off his comm. They'd have to hurry if they wanted to live. He randomly shot out trying to cover their escape. It didn't help. The droids kept coming. A-15 pumped off a few more shots and then ran with all his might. He dropped a grenade as he ran. His final one. After a few seconds a giant explosion engulfed the area behind him. He didn't doubt that three or four droids had been destroyed. But would that be enough? He hoped so and didn't let up his pace.  
A sound came from above and he looked up. There was no mistaking what it was. Hundreds of brown, angular droid starfighters along with landing graft and Assault ships were landing. The Separatists had begun their attack.  
One of the transports wasn't landing too far away and A-15 decided it was a good target to hit. He confirmed it with Command and then directed his men to it.  
The transport was opening up to let out skeletal Battle Droids along with Super Battle Droids. And several tanks just for fun.  
"Scatter and assault!"  
The Clones took the Droids with surprise and many of them went down. A-15 allowed himself a small smile. He fired on two Super Battle Droids and they both exploded. He jumped and landed on top of a tank. He blasted open the hatch and shot the droid at the controls.  
He turned to find himself face to face with a tank. He hit the ground and rolled but not before the tank fired. A-15 felt his arm burn off. And then he was shot in the back of the head.  
  
General Kit Fisto sighed as he looked over the 3-D war board and sighed. The Droid army had begun to assault their shield generator. Soon the base would be open to attack and they would have to retreat. Unless the Republic Fleet came first.  
  
Coruscant-The Supreme Chancellor's Office  
"Don't send the fleet. Order them to retreat," spoke Palpatine.  
General Tiiver, a male human nearing middle age, gaped. "What?! We have been putting this fleet together just for Bimmiel. Once it arrives the odds won't be so favorable for the Separatists."  
Palpatine leaned back. "No doubt. But the Separatists are expecting our fleet to arrive. Let's put them off their footing. Alert General Fisto to retreat when he feels the need to. The Separatists will no longer be confident that they can predict our movements. This is, in many ways, a victory for us, General."  
  
Bimmiel-Republic HQ  
General Fisto turned to the Clone Commander. "I just received news that we won't be getting reinforcements. That doesn't mean we can't win though. Let's be optimistic. Move Squadrons 4 and 5 to concentrate their fire on the right flank."  
Fisto looked back at the War board. "May the Force help us."  
  
Zeneb  
Count Dooku smiled. "Well done Ezzan. How many Clone Troopers were lost?"  
Ezzan was standing before Dooku's desk at the heart of the Separatist capitol. "At least two hundred."  
"Excellent. But there is something else I ask of you. Someone I need dead."  
Ezzan raised an eyebrow. "Who?"  
"A General Ayer Cambini."  
  
Coruscant- Cambini's Office The Following Day  
Rince Vunian sat at on one side of Ayer Cambini's desk and the good General on the other. They had been sitting for a few hours, discussing old times when they had met on Dantooine ten or so years back. Vunian had been sent there to disperse a riot that turned violent. Republic Security had to be sent in and Cambini was the commander of the squad. Rince had expected a typical military man who was full of himself but he was wrong. Together the two of them had managed to get a peaceful solution. Although an armed Republic task force backing them up had helped.  
"The other day," began Cambini, "General Fisto called me for some advice on Bimmiel. The damned Chancellor isn't sending any reinforcements. Thinks it'll sent off the balance of something or another. We'll lose Bimmiel and a lot of Clone Troopers. But that seems to mean squat to Palpatine. I preferred Valorum before he was kicked out of office by Palpatine."  
Rince recalled that well. Valorum, the previous Chancellor was kicked out when Palpatine put up a vote of no confidence. The other Senators believed the lies that had been spread about Valorum. He was ousted by an overwhelming majority and Palpatine was voted in by a landslide. Of course it helped that his planet was in a crisis and he was pitied. Personally Rince never liked him.  
"Well I never trusted Palpatine," stated Rince. Cambini nodded in agreement. "Well I must be going Ayer. I'll see you soon."  
The two promised to talk again soon and Rince left. He had to get back to the temple and meditate which would hopefully improve his healing. He wanted to get back on the job again. And even though he felt wrong thinking it, he wanted to find Defera. But he refused to believe that he wanted to kill her. Although he was still worried as to how he would act when he found her.  
Then he felt it. He sensed that something was wrong. He took out his comlink. "Zair?"  
"Hi. Need help?"  
"Can you come over to Cambini's office?"  
"No problem. Anything wrong?"  
"I don't know."  
He shut off the comlink and hurried back to the office. The door slid open to reveal Cambini with his head on the desk.  
"General? Are you..."  
He never finished his sentence. A red blur came at him and he jumped back and activated his lightsaber. He could fight with either arm but he liked to use both to hold his saber. Unfortunately he could only use one.  
He turned and saw that the red blur was a lightsaber. The user was Ezzan. He stood behind the General's body and in front of the huge window that showed a cloudy Coruscant city.  
"Ezzan? What did you do to him?!?!?!"  
Ezzan smiled. "He is quite dead."  
Vunian jumped onto the desk and slashed out at Ezzan. Ezzan was not nearly a good a fighter as Defera. But he would be a little bit of a challenge since Vunian could only use one arm. But no doubt Rince could still win.  
He jumped down and swung at Ezzan's head. Ezzan ducked and jumped onto the other side of the desk. Vunian was about to slash at him again when Ezzan was beheaded by Zair McDashin.  
"Rince! You all right?"  
"Is he dead?"  
"Yeah."  
"Pfft...I wanted to have the honor."  
Zair's eyes widened. "Don't say something like that. It was tough for me to kill him. He was a living being. Not some droid."  
"He killed Ayer!"  
"I saw."  
"And you still regret killing him?"  
"No, I never said I regretted it. I did it to save your life. That was reason enough. But it was tough."  
A storm was beginning outside. Rain was flying down and lightening could be seen, far off. It suited Rince's mood.  
"C'mon Rince let's go back to the temple."  
  
"Fine. I'll call security first."  
Zair nodded. "Good idea."  
Rince walked over to the comlink and Zair could see a few tears coming from his eyes.  
The man has certainly had a hand full lately, Zair thought.  
  
Zeneb  
Defera stood before Count Dooku. "It has been confirmed," she said. "Ezzan is died. Killed by Zair McDashin or Rince Vunian."  
Count Dooku stood. "Your failure brought this about. You had the chance to take them. Nevertheless I will give you another chance for revenge. But if you can't do it THEN I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!"  
  
9 weeks after TBoG Coruscant- the Jedi Temple  
The Battle of Bimmiel had been raging on for a week now. Rince Vunian wished he was there. The reports were not good. The casualties were high on the Republic's side.  
Rince Vunian's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Zair McDashin.  
"Hi, Rince. I got some bad news. We believed that Ezzan choked Cambini to death since there were no saber slashes on his body. He wasn't choked to death. He killed himself."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
